The present invention relates to filter change mechanisms.
It is designed mainly for use in the dissolution testing of sample solutions, but has application in any industry where filters are incorporated in fluid lines where media/solutions are required to be filtered. The filters are generally required to be replaced when they become blocked or offer a high flow restriction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filter change mechanism for automatically replacing filters in fluid lines.